


Banter at First Sight

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, First Dates, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ian is definitely not eating alone okay? And neither is Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for my first fic during the school year!!! I'm working on other fics guys, specifically How do I move forward and some other prompts!! If you COMMENT/KUDOS I'll try to write some smut or some kind of sequel to this! (You can make suggestions)  
> Xx  
> T

"I'm not sitting alone I promise." Mickey looks up from where he'd been staring at the text from Mandy, trying to gage if this is the right restaurant that she'd told him about. The only person in front of the restaurant is a red haired guy, sitting at one of the high top tables with a stack of delicious looking onion rings in front of him. "I mean I know this looks slightly pathetic, a grown man at a table alone, but I promise my sister's inside getting us drinks." 

Mickey arches an eyebrow and checks the guy out. His red hair is messy, freckles spattered across his face, wearing a light blue button up shirt which was unbuttoned just enough to show the start of his creamy collarbones. God he was sexy, even if he had a bit of onion ring grease on his lower lip.  
"I'm sure she is, just like I'm meeting my girlfriend at six." Mickey teases.  
Redhead looks Mickey up and down,  
"How do I know that's untrue?" 

"Cause I'm gay." Mickey says simply. Redhead arches an eyebrow,  
"No shit?"  
"No shit."  
"Huh." He looks ready to say something else when a waitress walks out of the door of the restaurant.  
"Can I get you anything to drink, sir?" She sees Mickey and corrects herself, "Or you?"  
"No my sister actually-"  
Mickey coughs out a laugh, and redhead glares.  
"You know what, fuck it. Two Angry Orchards please."  
"What if I'm more of a Budwiser guy?" Mickey asks. 

Redhead looks him up and down again,  
"But you're not. Now sit down smartass." The waitress looks between them, but eventually Mickey makes a move to very gracefully thank you, get on the too tall chair for him. She smiles and heads back inside and once Mickey settles on the ridiculously high chair, cheeks slightly more pink, redhead sticks out his hand.  
"I'm Ian."  
"And here I was calling you redhead in my head."  
Ian laughs,  
"I'm Mickey."  
"And here I was calling you that sexy guy in my head."  
Mickey's face turns even more red, and he drops Ian's hand. 

"But no matter how sexy, I'll have you know my sister will be joining us."  
Mickey rolls his eyes,  
"Again with this?"  
"I'm not lying!" Ian insists, "She has red hair and she's wearing a pink dress."  
"Uh huh. Sure she is."  
Ian glares and pulls out a phone, presumably calling said sister.  
"She's not answering."  
"I'm sure she's not." Mickey mocks as the waitress sets two beers on the table.  
"Are we ready or still deciding?"  
"Oh, I haven't even looked at the menu. Give us a bit?" Ian says, eyes still on Mickey. 

As soon as she leaves, Ian starts talking.  
"Well what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Were you gonna eat alone?"  
Mickey scoffs, "Of course not. I'm meeting my," He pauses, "Sister also."  
"Really?" Ian asks, eyes twinkling. "Does she also have red hair, and is as well wearing a pink dress?"  
"No asshole she's not. She has black hair and has never wore a dress in her whole life."  
"Alright Mickey, sure." Ian smirks as he takes a drink of his beer.  
Mickey rolls his eyes, pointedly shoots Mandy a text and looks over the menu. 

"Eat some of these, they're delicious." Ian offers, crunching an onion ring of his own.  
"Okay." Mickey grabs an onion ring and Ian's right, they are good.  
"What are you going to get?" He asks.  
"Don't know. Steak or fish?"  
"I could get one and you could get the other?" Ian suggests.  
Mickey stares because he doesn't do this. He doesn't tell people he's gay, he doesn't spontaneously have dinner with hot strangers.  
"We don't have to-" Ian says quickly. 

"No, no that sounds perfect." Mickey says, closing the menu and chewing on his lower lip.  
"Can I ask what your tattoos say?" Ian asks a few moments later, studying the couple of Mickey's knuckles he can see.  
"It's embarrassing."  
"Now I really want to see." Ian says with a grin.  
Mickey makes two fists so Ian can read his tattoo.  
"Fuck you up huh? Very interesting."  
"Was twelve and angry."  
Ian's eyebrows shoot up,  
"Twelve?"  
"Yeah, was practically an adult by fifteen. Drinking fucking bottles of jack." "Jesus. Where'd you say you were from?"  
"Didn't. But Southside." 

"I grew up on the Northside."  
Mickey smirks, nodding at the button down shirt,  
"Obviously."  
"Moved here after college, I'm a defense attorney."  
Mickey whistled,  
"Shit."  
"Nervous now? Have you been a bad boy?"  
Mickey chokes down his drink of beer,  
"Actually thinking that I'm having dinner with someone who makes more in a year than I will in my entire life. It's disconcerting."  
"Money can't buy happiness."  
Mickey throws the rest of his onion ring at him,  
"Says the rich boy."  
Ian throws his head back and laughs and Mickey swallows hard.  
"I like you." Ian says. 

Dinner is delicious. They end up moving next to each other, well Ian gets up and brings his plate so he's sitting next to Mickey, letting his arm drape across the back of Mickey's chair, as they feed each other bites of medium rare steaks and walleye. They've just ordered a dark chocolate lava cake to split and dessert wine when Mickey hears a familiar voice. 

"Well well well what do we have here?" Mickey jumps and twists his body so he can see Mandy in a black tank top and maroon skinny jeans, standing next to a shorter red haired girl in a pink dress.  
"Mandy what the fuck? You ditched me." "Looks like you found better company." She winks at Ian and then turns the red haired girl,  
"He's cuter than you said!"  
"Yours too! He's like a little thuggish muffin. I wanna hug him."  
"Excuse me?" Mickey says at the same time Ian says,  
"Debbie what the fuck?"  
"Ian, I'd like you to meet Mandy Milkovich, she's in my cosmetology class."  
"Yeah, Deb's my girl Mick, I told you that when she did my tips." Mandy says twirling a finger around the blue tips of her hair.  
"I didn't-"  
Ian stands up,  
"This was a set up?"  
Mickey stands as well, shoulders tightening at Ian's stern tone. This was something right up Mandy's alley but that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy Ian's company.  
"Yes. Ian you've been so grumpy lately, I assumed you were lonely since you'd broken up with Ned."  
"That's not your choice to make!"  
Mickey squares his shoulders, ready for Ian to tell him to get lost. 

He's shocked as hell when Ian wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him against his side,  
"But since you did make that choice, you may as well let me finish the date now. Then later we'll discuss why it's not okay to set up your older brother."  
Mickey narrows his eyes at Mandy,  
"I agree."  
"I have your chocolate cake sirs, sorry to interrupt."  
Mickey licks his lips at the cake and Ian licks his lips at Mickey and Debbie and Mandy exchange a look.  
"Alright well we're gonna go! See ya!" Debbie says, turning away.  
"Have fun! Be safe! If he can walk straight tomorrow you didn't do your job well enough!" Mandy calls. 

Mickey groans in embarrassment and flips her off as Ian laughs,  
"And I thought my sister was bad."  
"No one's worse than Mandy."  
"After that, I may be inclined to agree."  
Mickey shoves at him and Ian grabs his hand, pulling him into a seat and hands him a spoon. 

"I'm trying to decide if I should be offended or grateful that my younger sister had to set me up on a date."  
"Well the food was great, and I know I'm a solid ten so I'd say grateful." Mickey says, sucking the chocolate cake off of his spoon.  
"You're a cocky bastard aren't you?"  
"Hey, at least I wasn't eating dinner alone, I mean how pathetic."


End file.
